Naughty Modern Fairytales
by NaughtyModernFairytales
Summary: A collection of Naughty Nate and Jenny one-shots. The smut will be plentiful, so if that isn't your thing, please be advised. If it is, Enjoy!
1. What's His

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them...If I did they would have been together in 6x10. Happy Ever After...Endgame...They are here...**

Nate pulled Jenny into their bedroom and locked the doors. Turning back to her, he untied the robe she wore, peeling it down her arms to fall at her feet. Her low lidded gaze rested on his chest as her body still clenched and trembled with arousal from what he'd said in the kitchen. It had been a while since her husband released his dominant side, and it did not happen often, but when it did she wanted nothing more than to be at his mercy.

"Jennifer Archibald I don't think you realize how much I adore and desire you. Mind, body, and soul..." He said softly, brushing her hair over her shoulder as he stared down at her.

"It's okay, Sweetheart there's nothing better than showing you." He continued as he untied and shrugged off his own robe. Jenny's breathing increased again as she saw how aroused he was. Instinct took over and she dropped to her knees. When she was level with his erection, she engulfed him in her mouth taking him all the way to the back of her throat, humming as she held him there. He groaned as the feel of her drove him slowly mad.

"Dammit Jen!" Nate said fiercely as her throat vibrated against the head of his very aroused cock. Reaching between his legs, she squeezed and massaged his balls making them draw tighter. His hands grasped her hair, holding her in place until she squeezed him again. In this moment, his wife was the master of his pleasure and torture. She eased back sucking his very sensitive tip for a moment, then took him deep again. His head fell back as her humming once again brought forth the stirring vibrations. Repeating her rhythm she sucked his tip then took him in again. This time Nate looked down as Jenny practically swallowed him whole. Her hand was moving between her slender thighs.

"No Sweetheart, _I'm_ going to make you come." He said pulling himself from her between her lips, lifting her to her feet, and snatching her hand from her core.

"Nate!" She moaned as he pulled both hands behind her back, locking her wrists in one hand. He ducked and kissed her.

The kiss continued as he backed her toward their bed. Easing her back, he let go of her her wrists and her hands grabbed his muscled shoulders, nails piercing his skin. Sweeping his tongue over her one more time and biting her bottom lip, he pulled back and stood between her spread knees hanging over the edge of the bed. Looking down at her, he saw she still trembled and watched him with heavy lidded eyes. Running a hand from her heart to her core he thrust three fingers into her at once. She moaned and her body clenched the intruders. Wetness ran down her thighs. She was ready. He pulled his fingers from her and placed them against her lips. Her mouth opened sucking the wetness from the digits.

"Such a Good...Bad...Girl!" He said as he took one ankle onto his shoulder and kissed it, then doing the same to the other.

Reaching under her, he lifted her slightly and impaled her in one deep thrust, for the second time that morning. Jenny bit the side of one hand to cover her scream. Nate began deep but slow paced thrusts into her.

"See Sweetheart...sometimes I just need to be inside you..."

Jenny keened quietly as Nate took her just to the edge but didn't let her fall. This went on for several minutes that felt like hours to her. As she trembled on the precipice for the fifth or sixth time, he pulled out.

_"Nooooo Nate! Please let me come, Please!"_ She pleaded.

He just grinned and eased her further up the bed, crawling on himself. Turning her on her right side, he lifted her left leg toward her chest, and straddled the other. Without warning he thrust back inside her to the hilt. Jenny screamed into her pillow as she came. He touched her so deeply in this position! Another orgasm followed on the tail of the first.

"You came. It wasn't time..." Nate said calmly.

"I needed..." She moaned trying to answer him, but unable to really formulate a thought.

Nate smiled at her confusion, then leaning forward he placed her leg over his shoulder and began thrusting into her with abandon. Jenny screamed and screamed into her pillow as he brought her to several more mind numbing climaxes. By the time he joined her, pouring himself into her, she was a wreck. Tears streamed down her face and she could not stop shaking. Pulling out and turning her onto her back, Nate looked down at his wife.

"Oh God Jen, did I hurt you Baby!?" He asked worriedly wiping the tears from her face and pulling her against him.

"No Nate. I'm f-f-fine." She tried to assure him.

"No you're in tears and shaking. I'm so sorry Angel. Sometimes I just-" He began but stopped at she placed her fingertips over his mouth.

"Do you love me Nate Archibald?"

"Do I lo-? OF COURSE I LOVE YOU JENNY! MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE!" He exclaimed looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Nate! More than you'll ever know! I want you to remember this, _You can NEVER hurt me by showing me just how much you love me!" _

"I was rough with you Sweetheart..."

"Stop! I loved it Nate! So in the future...Anytime Handsome, _Anytime!"_


	2. Every Time

Sex with Nate Archibald was always painfully pleasurable.

He was so big and she was very tight. He controlled their every encounter.

That didn't stop her from going back for more, every chance she got. She craved him.

After all, pleasure and pain were just twins of one another.

When she went to him, he took. When he called her she came...and came...and came.

At the moment she was bent over his desk at the Spectator, whimpering...

"It's the middle of the day Jenny, everyone will hear you...maybe that's what you want."

Her ass was on fire from several strokes he had rendered. She couldn't help but cry out.

Her lacy little panties rested below her inflamed cheeks. He hadn't even removed them.

Nate looked down his handiwork. No one screamed like his juicy little peach. It was impossible to keep her quiet when he fucked and played with her. Her reddened ass was framed by her white lace panties. _What a picture!_ He couldn't wait...her keening told him she couldn't either. This was the first time he'd had her come to his office, and he knew some of his employees were probably getting an earful, but she was irresistible to him. She had been since the first time he was inside her.

Jenny moaned and tried to rub her throbbing clit against the desk, desperately needing fulfillment.

"Are you trying to get yourself off Peach?" He asked as he grasped her panties and ripped them from her body. "That's not allowed...a punishment is in order later."

"I just had a sp-spanking," she whimpered out as he halted her movements, and the lace rubbed against her slit as it was torn from her.

"Questioning my decisions...that's another punishment...," he said. "Open your mouth."

Trembling, she did as told. He pushed her dampened underwear between her lips and completely into her mouth. She gasped shocked, but her pussy released another gush of liquid.

Nate spread her ankles further apart, placed his cock against her opening, and thrust in to the hilt. Jenny screamed against her gag.

He began a series of slow dragging thrusts in and out of her tight channel. His shaft rubbing her swollen little pearl each time. Reaching under her, he massaged her sensitive nipples as he watched his cock disappear and withdraw.

"AH Peach! You take me so well!" He told her as he lifted her right leg onto the desk, lunging further inside.

Jenny held onto the desk and cried around her gag as Nate pounded her pussy, the way only he could. She loved how he possessed her completely leaving her no real say in the matter. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of him.

As she begin to tighten in climax, he pulled her back on his shaft hard, holding her ass against his stomach.

"Ummmmmm!" Jenny moaned as he swelled even harder within her, sending her over the edge.

Her tightness clenched him causing his cock to release a seemingly endless stream inside that soon overflowed down her silken thighs.

As he eased from her he saw his shaft covered in their combined release, and realized that this time, he'd forgotten one crucial item...the condom she asked that he always use...


	3. Such a Tease!

Jenny trudged up the stairs toward the master suite. It had been a long, crazy day and she couldn't wait to get home! Besides the summer heat had made things unbearable. The air conditioning had broken at the atelier, and although the other executives went home, Jenny had to oversee the preparations for Fashion Week. Even though she was now the First Lady of New York City, she still had to work.

That afternoon and evening, Jenny couldn't help but remember her early days as an intern at Waldorf, under first Laurel's supervision, then working for Eleanor Waldorf herself! It was HOT, hard, backbreaking work but she used to think that it would all be worth it someday.

She'd worked so late that she had to ask Serena to pick her child up from preschool. Not only was her sister-in-law nice about it, she offered to keep him overnight with her kids! This way, no matter how late Jenny or Nate had to work, their baby would be taken care of.

Jenny knew that her husband was home from the presence of his security detail outside when her town car pulled up. She was so pleased that he wasn't working late! She couldn't wait to tell Nate all about her long, tiring day.

"Nate? Babe, I'm home!"

Nate looked up from his laptop computer, where he'd been reading over a speech he had to give the next morning at a local charity run. He was lounging on their king-sized bed in just his boxers. Jenny came over to kiss him.

"Hey, sweetheart. What did Waldorf do to you today? You haven't returned any of my texts or calls…"

"Sorry…" She kissed him again, enjoying the taste of his lips as always, but stood up before he could deepen their kiss. "You won't believe the day I've had, handsome. Anything that could go wrong did!

"Sounds serious," was his reply, as Jenny kicked off her heels with a sigh. "What happened?"

"Hilda happened, actually…" She moved toward her vanity, unbuttoning her sleeveless silk blouse as she went. "I can't believe how she treats her interns! This has been an ongoing problem for years, Nate… she's ten times worse than Laurel ever was to me… and this morning, one of the interns showed me video footage of Hilda shaking one of her interns! This kid's parents are hotshot attorneys..." Finished with unbuttoning her blouse, she turned back to face him, flipping her hair over one shoulder to deal with her elaborate earrings. "You know, Howard Katz? I always remember him because he has the same name as your dad… remember that huge case he won against Pepsi?"

Nate closed his laptop and laid it aside, tucking his hands behind his head and staring at her. "Yeah. I remember."

"Exactly!" She turned back to the dresser and flung her earrings on it, then dropped her blouse on the back of the vanity chair. "The last thing we need is a lawsuit, especially after that fire in the Bass resort in the Seychelles last year! Do you remember how much it took to contain that scandal?"

"Yeah…" Nate muttered. Eyes never leaving Jenny as she buzzed around the room, removing articles of clothing and pieces of jewelry as she went.

"I know, right? So I called Hilda into my office and told her that I was going to reassign her interns to Jonathan. She gets all mad at me and is like, 'You don't have the authority to do that, Jennifer. You are not the CEO.'" Jenny pushed her skirt over her hips roughly, starry eyes sparking with the memory. "Can you believe her? She knows that Blair's in Paris right now!"

Unbeknownst to Jenny, her husband was drinking in the sight of her as she undressed, not really registering her words. Unconsciously, Nate wet his lips, trying not to think about how much he'd been anticipating her arrival at home for hours, trying to do the right thing, trying not to be an asshole by thinking about how much he dearly wanted to screw his pretty little wife senseless.

He would be a good husband tonight. Even if Jenny looked extremely fuckable in nothing but lace underwear…

"Yeah, she's always been pretty awful, right?" he managed to say, looking away for a moment, opening back up his laptop for a distraction.

"I know, right? She's such a bitch," Jenny complained, running her fingers through her hair, shaking it out. "So I told her, look, we'll call Blair and let her tell you exactly what I just did... wow, that feels good, I've been wanting to get out of this sweaty thing for hours… are you listening, Nate, or am I talking to myself?"

Nate couldn't help it. When he looked back at her, she'd taken off her bra, and had folded her arms right underneath her breasts. But the look on her face told it all… she was completely unaware of her effect on him just then.

"Yeah," he managed to grate out.

"So anyway, she said to me, fine, go right ahead. I picked up the phone to call Blair and the power went out! Can you believe it?"

Jenny turned away, walking toward their walk-in closet.

Nate watched as his wife entered the closet, still sharing the stressful details of her day.

"Oh it feels sooooo good to get out of these clothes! Even my panties are sweaty! Can you believe that!? Well, at least now I can take them off and put on something cool."

All Nate heard was the words _panties and off_. Standing up from the bed, he pulled off his boxers and followed her into their closet. There stood his incredibly hot wife, naked and grumbling, looking through a drawer.

She seemed to have no idea what the sight of her bare did to him. It was time he showed her!

He strode up behind her and moved her hair from the back of her neck, kissing the spot as he placed his hands on her hips.

"_Nate!_ It's too hot..."

"_Yes, you are...too hot!_ Hot pair of tits...hot little ass...and a hot, tight-" he said, touching each part as he named it.

"_Nate!_" she cried out as he dragged his fingers through her dampening folds... all thoughts of her horrendous day at work forgotten.

"Baby... you just don't know what it does to me when all this soft, sweet skin is on display," he said rubbing his hardness against her backside.

Jenny moaned as she felt him. "Come...inside...me!"

Nate wrapped his arms around her and sat on the end of the padded bench in the center of the closet. Within seconds, her back rested on his chest, her ass nestled into his stomach, and his cock rested against her wetness.

"Ready, baby?"

Jenny simply lifted herself to take him inside. Placing himself at her center, he eased in. She shifted down until he filled her entire core.

Nate pinched her nipples making her cry out. Holding one hand against her, he thrust shallowly.

Jenny's head pressed into Nate's shoulder as she rode him in wave-like thrusts.

"So tight, sweetheart..." he groaned. "Sometimes I wish I could just stay inside you and make you come forever..."

He rubbed her swollen pearl and she clenched him tightly, pushing him over the edge.

The feel of his release flowing into her brought on her orgasm. Jenny whimpered and wailed as he held her to him, release pulsing through both of them.

Nate eased out of his wife's still trembling body. Turning her head, he took her mouth in a deep, drugging kiss.

As their kiss went on, he swung her up into his arms, carrying her out of the closet and into their master bath. Unable to get enough, they fucked up against the wall of their shower, and later, they made leisurely, passionate love atop their bed.

As they rested after their latest bought of lovemaking, bodies cooling beneath the ceiling fan, Jenny vaguely remembered that she had something to tell him when she first came home.

"Nate, what was I talking about earlier?"

"No idea," he replied, kissing his way down her body...


End file.
